Bad Things
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert, Adam Levine. Lamvine / Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do... niezapomnianej nocy? / Duet Rogogon i Marona zaprasza.


Duet **Rogogon** (/~rogogon) & **Marona** (.) zaprasza do lektury naszego pierwszego wspólnego fanfika.  
>Jak niesamowicie gorący jest Adam Lambert? A jak bardzo przystojny jest Adam Levine? Co będzie, jeśli połączymy te dwa symbole seksu? Jak cieżko oprzeć się chemii między dwojgiem ludzi? Umiał(a)byś zrezygnować z zaspokojenia najdzikszych fantazji?<br>Zapraszamy na _Lamvine. _:)

**Bad things****  
>(Before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you)<strong>

**Part 1: Push the limit.**

Młody mężczyzna z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach odbierał kolejne gratulacje po zdobyciu najważniejszej nagrody dzisiejszego wieczoru. Razem z zespołem cierpliwie pozował do zdjęć i udzielał wywiadów, dzieląc się swoim szczęściem z całym światem.

Kiedy zainteresowanie nimi ucichło, bo fotoreporterzy zdecydowali się ruszyć w pościg za Lady Gagą, opuszczającą już zorganizowane przez nią samą afterparty, Adam zamówił whisky, siadając na wysokim, barowym krzesełku tuż obok zajętego rozmową telefoniczną Chrisa Colfera. Członkowie zespołu rozeszli się w różnych kierunkach, zostawiając go samego, aby wrócić do domów – do czekających na nich żon i dzieciaków. A Adam Levine cenił sobie życie singla; widział jak bardzo jego kumple czasami muszą się poświęcać, aby wszystko zorganizować, poukładać. Aby wszystko grało. Rodzina wymaga cierpliwości i pracy. I wyrzeczeń, a Adam nie lubił się angażować. Kilka nieudanych związków w zupełności mu wystarczyło, więc już od jakiegoś czasu skupiał się na karierze i krótkotrwałych, przelotnych, nic nie znaczących romansach. I bardzo to sobie chwalił.

Z chwilowego zamyślenia wyrwała go urocza, ciemnowłosa kelnerka, stawiając przed nim zamówioną whisky. Dziewczyna była bardzo w jego typie. Puścił do niej perskie oko i – uśmiechając się zawadiacko – odebrał od niej szklankę. Brunetka zarumieniła się słodko, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Pochylił się nad ladą baru i sięgnął ku jej twarzy, aby odgarnąć z niej niesforny kosmyk i wyszeptać do ucha kilka słodkich słówek.

Jednak dosłownie kilka sekund później do baru podeszło kilka innych osób, w tym Mila Kunis i Justin Timberlake, bardzo sobą zajęci. Zanim odeszła, aby ich obsłużyć, wsunęła mu w dłoń zgniecioną karteczkę, na której – jak okazało się później – był jej numer telefonu. Mrugnęła do niego i zniknęła w mroku pomieszczenia.

Adam uśmiechnął się do siebie i z zadowoleniem schował kawałek papieru do tylnej kieszeni obcisłych jeansów. Wychylił zawartość szklanki jednym łykiem i wstał, aby w tłumie gwiazd i gwiazdek poszukać znajomych sobie osób.

W pewnym momencie jego wzrok przykuł nowo przybyły gość przyjęcia – wysoki, świetnie ubrany mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych, wysoko postawionych włosach. Intensywny kolor jego tęczówek, przypominający południowe niebo był podkreślony ciemnym makijażem i błyszczał nawet w świetle przytłumionego światła. Wokalista Maroon 5 mógłby przysiąc, że atmosfera w klubie natychmiast się zmieniła. W pomieszczeniu bez wątpienia można teraz było wyczuć silne, seksualne napięcie. Powietrze wibrowało od erotyzmu. Adam nie mógł wręcz uwierzyć, że sprawił to ten jeden człowiek, po prostu wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

Levine i Adam Lambert nie mieli zbyt dobrych stosunków. Wszystko zaczęło się od pewnego niefortunnego komentarza lidera Maroon 5 podczas emitowanego na żywo programu The Voice na temat hitu Lamberta. Choć wykonawca hitu Whataya Want From Me nie poczuł się tym urażony –więc juror talent show nie czuł potrzeby składania mu jakichkolwiek przeprosin – to stosunki między nimi były lekko napięte, głównie z winy Levine'a. A właściwie nie istniały. Choć za nic w świecie nie przyznałby się do tego przed nikim – nawet przed samym sobą – starał się za wszelką cenę nie spotkać z Lambertem na żadnej gali, na żadnym afterparty, bo nadal było mu głupio z powodu tamtego zdarzenia. Duma nie pozwalała mu przyznać się do błędu, więc unikał konfrontacji. Prawda, że proste?

Nie do końca.

Tak naprawdę cholernie ciężko było się unikać – ta sama branża, te same nominacje, te same imprezy, wspólni znajomi. Wreszcie – te same imiona i podobne nazwiska, więc niedoinformowani lub nie do końca ogarnięci dziennikarze po prostu ich ze sobą mylili. Poza tym, Levine miał dziwne wrażenie, że Lambert nie tylko nie unika go, ale raczej szuka kontaktu, jakby chciał koniecznie załatwić tę sprawę. I najpewniej uzyskać przeprosiny.

Jednak Levine nie był na to gotowy. Jeszcze nie. Odwrócił się zatem na pięcie i wmieszał się w tłum tańczących na parkiecie, zmierzając w drugą stronę klubu. Minął Rihannę oraz przytulonych Iana Somerhaldera i Ninę Dobrev, a także tańczące w kółku gwiazdy Plotkary. W momencie kiedy stwierdził, że znów udało mu się uniknąć zapewne niezbyt przyjemniej rozmowy, poczuł delikatny lecz dość silny dotyk czyjejś dłoni na swoim ramieniu, zatrzymujący go w miejscu. Odwrócił głowę, mając niejasne przeczucie, że wie, kto go zatrzymał.

- Hej, Adam!

Dokładnie tak, jak myślał.

Dokładnie tak, jak się tego po trosze podświadomie obawiał.

Stał przed nim nie kto inny, jak Adam Lambert we własnej osobie – z bliska jeszcze przystojniejszy i jeszcze wyższy niż mogłoby się to wydawać. I szeroko uśmiechnięty.

- Och. Cześć.

Levine miał nadzieję, że jego odpowiedź w rzeczywistości nie była tak odpychająca i niemiła, jak wydała się jemu samemu. Lecz nawet jeśli taka była, jego rozmówca zupełnie się tym nie przejął. Szczery, serdeczny uśmiech nie zniknął z jego twarzy, a wręcz przeciwnie – Adam wydawał się być zachwycony ich spotkaniem.

- Cieszę się, że wreszcie udało mi się cię spotkać. – Lambert pokazał gestem, aby zeszli z parkietu. Nie chciał przeszkadzać tańczącym. Przesunęli się kilka kroków w stronę baru. Minęła ich Fergie, w przelocie całując Lamberta na przywitanie w policzek. Levine rozejrzał się, czy śliczna barmanka nadal gdzieś się tam kręci, ale nigdzie jej nie widział. – I moje gratulacje, to wasz wieczór! – uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku drugiego piosenkarza, aby przekazać mu gratulacje także gestem. Jego wzrok był hipnotyzująco intensywny. – Mieliście fantastyczny rok.

Levine z zaskoczeniem słuchał tego potoku miłych słów od młodszego kolegi z branży; spodziewał się raczej wyrzutów i dopominania się o przeprosiny. Uścisnął wyciągniętą ku niemu dłoń; była ciepła i miła w dotyku. – Um… dzięki. – z wahaniem odwzajemnił uśmiech. W tym momencie poczuł głęboki wstyd, że tak bardzo pomylił się w ocenie Lamberta. Postanowił więc naprawić swój błąd. – Choć wydaje mi się, że to ja powinienem podejść do ciebie pierwszy i… no wiesz, przeprosić.

Wyższy mężczyzna z zainteresowaniem i zaciekawieniem przechylił głowę na bok. – Przeprosić? – Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, próbując najwyraźniej nadążyć za tokiem myślenia Levine'a. – Za co?

Adam westchnął i coraz bardziej zawstydzony podrapał się po karku. – No wiesz, za tamten komentarz w The Voice… Słuchaj, naprawdę mi głupio, choć udawałem, że wcale mnie to nie obchodzi…

- Ach, tamto! – z ust Adama wydobył się głośny, serdeczny śmiech. – Rany, zupełnie o tym zapomniałem. – Pokręcił głową, nadal się śmiejąc. – Daj spokój, nie przejmuj się. Poza tym – Lambert mrugnął do Levine'a i dokończył konspiracyjnym szeptem – to była dla mnie dobra prasa.

Wokalista Maroon 5 może nie odetchnął z ulgą, ale poczuł się lepiej, kiedy Lambert zareagował właśnie w ten sposób. Zdecydowanie lepiej. Lżej. Jakby jakiś niewidoczny, mały ciężar spadł mu z piersi, wreszcie pozwalając głęboko odetchnąć.

- Nadal mi głupio, choć cieszę się, że tak do tego podszedłeś. – Lambert uśmiechnął się ponownie. Miał niesamowicie miły uśmiech; jeden z tych, które sprawiają, że po prostu czujesz się dobrze z samym sobą. I bardzo komfortowo w towarzystwie tej osoby. – Jednak poczuję się znacznie lepiej, jeśli się ze mną napijesz. - W oczach Levine'a pojawiły się tak dla niego typowe figlarne, łobuzerskie iskierki. – Tak na w pełni zasłużone przeprosiny. – Położył dłoń na ramieniu wyższego mężczyzny, który otworzył już usta, aby przeciwko „zasłużonym przeprosinom" jakoś zaprotestować, i pokierował go w stronę baru. – Ja stawiam!

**Part 2: Your web, I'm caught.**

Rząd koktajlowych kieliszków ustawionych na jednej z półek baru odbijał od szklanych powierzchni migoczące, kolorowe światła. Pomieszczenie oświetlone jedynie słabymi, nastrojowymi lampami sprawiało, że wszystko otulone zostało pół-mrokiem. Adam Lambert przysunął do siebie szklankę tequili, w której odcień wpatrywał się dłuższą chwilę

- Chwalisz sobie taki styl życia? – Spytał, przenosząc wzrok na wokalistę, siedzącego tuż obok.

Levine, uśmiechając się pod nosem wystukiwał rytm piosenki, która docierała do jego uszu

- Co masz na myśli? – Spytał, czując, że znajome mrowienie w palcach przybiera na sile.

Lambert powoli wyprostował się i zwrócił w stronę towarzysza, wbijając w niego swój wzrok

- Wolność, niezależność, absolutna degeneracja… - Mówił głośnym szeptem, przez co jego głos brzmiał bardziej zmysłowo.

Levine uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przeciągnął wilgotnym językiem po suchych wargach. Ten gest nie mógł ujść uwadze Lamberta.

- Jak zdefiniujesz ostatnie ze słów? – Spytał wokalista Maroon 5 i w tej chwili spojrzał w oczy Adama, który oparł dłonie o swoje uda.

Czarnowłosy pochylił się, by wyszeptać wprost do ucha nowego przyjaciela - Upadek zasad na rzecz przyjemności.

Levine zmrużył oczy w chwili, gdy uderzył w niego zapach męskich, przykuwających uwagę perfum

- Nic o mnie nie wiesz, więc czemu zakładasz, że powielam schemat rockowych gwiazd? – Uśmiechnął się zadziornie i upił łyk alkoholu, który rozpalił jego suche gardło.

- Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto lubi się nudzić, przysypiając na barowych ladach w upadających pubach na przedmieściach Brooklynu… - Odparł Lambert odchylając do tyłu głowę, by rozluźnić spięte mięśnie karku.

Levine roześmiał się serdecznie – Masz rację, w tym punkcie muszę się z tobą zgodzić – Zerknął na kelnerkę, która obsługiwała jednego z producentów Gym Class Heroes. Adam zauważył zainteresowanie jakie wokalista chwilowo wyraził względem młodej atrakcyjnej dziewczyny.

- Świat kręci się tylko wokół pieniędzy, seksu i sławy – Rzucił Lambert, przyglądając się brunetce, która flirtowała z podstarzałym gitarzystą nieznanego mu zespołu.

Wokalista zapatrzył się chwilę na czarnowłosego i przechylił głowę – Skąd taka chłodna refleksja?

Lambert uniósł wysoko brwi i parsknął śmiechem. Przed jego oczami pojawiały się twarze kochanków, którzy bez wahania proponowali mu spędzenie ze sobą długiej nocy; takie sytuacje zdarzały się najczęściej w ekskluzywnych klubach, gdzie przebywał z zespołem jak i również po ciężkich koncertach. Od wielu lat czuł się pewnego rodzaju symbolem, który skupia w sobie wszystkie tajniki erotycznej gry. Pragnęło go wielu mężczyzn, ale to on ostatecznie decydował, który z nich przeżyje z nim największe spełnienie. Wyuczone gesty i zachowania z podręczników podrywu nie pomagały nawet najsprytniejszym dzieciakom; Adam potrafił prowokować i zainteresować swoją osobą, nawet jeśli mu na tym nie zależało.

- Widzisz ją? – Wskazał podbródkiem na dziewczynę, która posłała im nieśmiały uśmiech – Myślisz, że wróci do swojego chłopaka z całkowicie czystym sumieniem? – Spytał, dopijając drinka.

- Jeśli go kocha, wróci – Odparł Adam, dostrzegając mały pierścionek na jej palcu.

Lambert uśmiechnął się pod nosem –Jesteś w najbardziej pożądanym położeniu. Masz kasę, rozgłos, jesteś młody. Tej nocy świat należy do ciebie. – Uśmiechnął się szerzej i spojrzał na Levine'a, który chwilowo zaniemówił – Zdecyduj, na której planecie dziś wylądujesz. Twój statek kosmiczny traci paliwo, więc trzeba uzupełnić jego brak – Dodał, zbliżając się do ucha wokalisty. Ostatnie słowa wyszeptał, a między wyrazy zupełnie przypadkiem wplótł zalotny pomruk. Tuż po chwili wstał i ruszył w stronę bawiących się ludzi, by świętować ten wieczór w atmosferze radości i upojenia.

Adam Levine siedział dłuższą chwilę i analizował słowa nowego przyjaciela. Nie dało się ukryć; wszystko co usłyszał brzmiało niezwykle intrygująco i miało w sobie magnetyzującą siłę. Choć nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał, doszedł do wniosku, że faktycznie posiada wszystko, co może doprowadzić go na szczyt wszystkich pragnień, które postanowi spełnić. Młoda kelnerka pochyliła się nad ladą i z uroczym uśmiechem spytała

- Podać coś jeszcze?

- Hell Razor poproszę – Zapatrzył się w jej zielone tęczówki i zastukał palcami w chłodny blat.

...

Pomieszczenie, mimo że bardzo duże, w tym momencie zdawało się być klaustrofobicznie ciasne. Duże, skórzane kanapy i fotele podsunięte pod same ściany mieściły same gwiazdy wielkiego formatu. Duży parkiet pełen był tańczących grup muzyków, pomiędzy którymi wdzięczyły się tancerki i hostessy. Adam Levine wszedł do pomieszczenia, którego atmosfera całkowicie wpłynęła na jego zmysły. To było jak zastrzyk bardzo silnego narkotyku; w ciągu kilku chwil trzeźwe myślenie rozmywa się w dymie pełnym niedomówień. Każdy stawiany krok sprawiał wrażenie coraz głębszego zatracenia się w nastroju, będącym mieszanką zabawy i wszelakich żądzy. Czuł na sobie wzrok wielu pięknych kobiet. Nie sądził, że to próżne; czuł się idealnie w atmosferze przesiąkniętej namiętnością i pragnieniem. Kiedy szedł przez środek parkietu, pogrążeni w tańcu ludzie ocierali się o jego ciało. Zapach drogich perfum, jedwabie i kaszmiry, głośna muzyka, która przenosiła w zupełnie inny świat – to wszystko składało się na szczególny klimat, od którego nie dało się uciec. Adam rozglądał się za wolnym miejscem; ku jego zaskoczeniu jedna z kanap była wolna. Zajął miejsce na środku i rozejrzał się po sali. Gęsty dym wypełniał całą przestrzeń, co uniemożliwiało identyfikację członków dzisiejszego afterparty. Westchnął pod nosem i oparł się wygodnie, by obserwować muzyków, zgromadzonych tej nocy w jednym pomieszczeniu. W pewnej chwili znalazł wzrokiem Adama, który tańczył z wysoką blondynką. Przepełniło go dziwne uczucie; była to zazdrość, ale sam nie potrafił stwierdzić o kogo. Pochylił się i wytężył wzrok, by lepiej obserwować tańczącą parę.

Adam był niebezpieczną maszyną poza zasięgiem kontroli, która została zaprogramowana na uwodzenie. Każdy jego ruch, zwłaszcza w tańcu, był niezwykle ostrożny a zarazem miał w sobie nutę, nadającą całości lekko drapieżnego charakteru. Levine uśmiechnął się pod nosem i obserwował płynne ruchy bioder drugiego wokalisty, następnie przyglądał się wszystkim drobnym gestom takim jak przygryzanie warg, mrużenie oczu, odchylanie głowy; jego taniec miał w sobie coś z gorącej ekstazy. Gdy spojrzenia obojga spotkały się, Lambert szepnął coś do uroczej dziewczyny a po chwili zajął miejsce obok wokalisty Maroon5. Skóra czarnowłosego lekko błyszczała od ciepłego potu, oddech był przyspieszony i gorący.

- Jak się bawisz? – Spytał z uśmiechem, podpierając łokcie o kolana.

Adam odpowiedział tajemniczym uśmiechem – Dopiero mam zamiar zacząć zabawę – Rzekł głośno; muzyka uniemożliwiała swobodną komunikację. Lambert przysunął się i zbliżył głowę do ucha piosenkarza.

- Świetny nastrój – Rzekł głośno, zupełnie przypadkiem ocierając wargami o płatek ucha drugiego piosenkarza. Levine ku swojemu zdziwieniu zadrżał.

- Też lubisz takie miejsca? – Spytał z uśmiechem, sięgając dłonią do ręki Adama, by odebrać mu koktajlowy kieliszek pełen alkoholu.

Lambert uśmiechnął się szeroko i spojrzał brunetowi w oczy – Szyk, elegancja, rozrywki dla dorosłych… - Wymieniał a przy tym celowo mówił niezbyt głośno, by skupić uwagę piosenkarza na ruchu swoich warg – Mocne makijaże, czerwona szminka… - Rzekł, gdy obok nich przeszła Katy Perry.

Adam obejrzał się za nią – Przecież ciebie nie interesują kobiety, więc czemu wymieniłeś ten ostatni element?

Lambert zaśmiał się do siebie i ponownie zbliżył do ucha piosenkarza, tym razem ich uda i ramiona otarły o siebie – A jeśli ciebie nie interesują mężczyźni to znaczy, że nie podnieca cię świadomość obcowania z nimi?

Wargi Levine'a wygięły się w delikatnym uśmiechu – Jeśli odpowiem, że nie, będę wiarygodny?

Ich uśmiechy i spojrzenia były coraz bardziej znaczące. Lambert przysunął się do Adama, by wyszeptać do jego ucha:

- Przekonajmy się o tym – Rzekł mocnym tonem i niezauważalnie obrysował czubkiem języka krawędź ucha wokalisty. Wstał i poprawił spodnie, rozglądając się przy tym dookoła; nie skupiał na sobie większej uwagi. Kilka metrów dalej znajdowały się drzwi i tabliczka oznaczona napisem „wyjście ewakuacyjne". Bez oglądania się za siebie ruszył w tamtą stronę, przeciskając się przez roztańczony, pijany tłum. Pchnął drzwi i zaczerpnął świeżego powietrza, które wypełniło jego pełne dymu płuca. Gdy zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, usłyszał, że drzwi ponownie się otworzyły.

- Chłodna noc – Rzekł Lambert, odwracając się w stronę Levine'a, który wyciągnął paczkę papierosów z tylnej kieszeni jeansów. Podsunął ją drugiemu mężczyźnie, który bez wahania odmówił.

- Jak długo zamierzasz tutaj świętować? – Spytał młodszy z dwojga i wsunął jedną dłoń do pustej kieszeni.

Lambert spojrzał na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem – Chętniej przeniósłbym się do hotelu. Co o tym sądzisz? – Spytał w ten sposób, że jego wypowiedź brzmiała jak sugestia. Levine zbliżył się do czarnowłosego i dmuchnął w jego twarz gęstym, ostrym dymem.

- Za wysoko mierzysz – Nim zdążył wypowiedzieć ostatnie ze słów, Lambert przyparł go do muru. Adam jęknął cicho, gdy uderzył plecami w zimną, betonową ścianę; w jego oczach malowała się złość wynikająca z uległości, do której zmusił go drugi mężczyzna. Nigdy nie pozwalał przejmować inicjatywy, lubił zajmować stanowisko dominatora. Lambert oparł dłonie po dwóch stronach głowy wokalisty Maroon 5 i uśmiechnął się do niego, nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego.

- Sądzisz, że zawsze masz do powiedzenia ostatnie słowo? – Spytał, a gdy Levine próbował zamienić się miejscami, Lambert przycisnął udo do jego krocza. Tym razem okazał się silniejszy.

- Chyba nie myślisz, że jest inaczej? – Adam poczuł jak palce czarnowłosego wędrują w okolicy jego kieszeni. Nieświadomie przygryzł dolną wargę, gdy poczuł śmiały dotyk dłoni Adama w okolicach swojego biodra.

Lambert wyciągnął z niej klucz do nowego, luksusowego modelu Forda – Przekonajmy się o tym.

**Part 3: Step into my ride.**

Adam przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce samochodu. Silnik zamruczał niczym dzikie zwierzę. Uwielbiał ten dźwięk, brzmiał dla niego uwodzicielsko. Niemal erotycznie. Zatracił się w nim, podczas gdy manewrował między samochodami, wyjeżdżając z zatłoczonego parkingu. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się włączyć do ruchu ulicznego, spojrzał na mężczyznę rozpartego wygodnie na siedzeniu pasażera. Obcisłe spodnie leżały idealnie na długich nogach, pozostających w lekkim rozkroku. Lewą dłonią gładził od niechcenia swoje udo, prawą podpierał głowę, patrząc przez przyciemnione okno na rozświetloną neonami ulicę. Miał fantastyczny profil, Adam musiał to przyznać. Ale tym, co naprawdę przyciągało ku niemu ludzi, były jego oczy, intrygujące i hipnotyzujące. Intensywne spojrzenie, któremu nie można było ulec. A Adam nie był w tym wyjątkiem. Coś go ku brunetowi przyciągało, choć wzbraniał się przed tym tak bardzo, jak tylko umiał. Jednak nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że fascynacja, którą Lambert niewątpliwie przejawiał w stosunku do wokalisty Maroon 5 była obustronna. Czysta ciekawość, którą musiał zaspokoić. Chemia, której nie mógł zaradzić.

Cisza między nimi o dziwo nie była niezręczna. Czuć za to w niej było wzajemne zainteresowanie, fascynację i niepewność tego, co za chwilę może się wydarzyć. Świadomość tego ostatniego niepokoiła Levine'a, który postanowił przerwać wibrujące od niewypowiedzianych emocji milczenie, jednak ubiegł go w tym jego towarzysz.

- Byłeś kiedyś z facetem, Adam? – proste, bezpośrednie pytanie. Zaciekawiony, choć tajemniczy i sugestywny ton. I przeszywające na wskroś spojrzenie. Adam zamyślił się. Jego odpowiedź powinna być równie prosta, jednak…

- Znasz się na samochodach?

Adam Lambert przekrzywił z zaciekawieniem głowę, zamiast odpowiedzi słysząc kolejne pytanie, zastanawiając się, dokąd zmierza jego towarzysz.

Wokalista Maroon 5 spojrzał na Lamberta. Znów to przenikliwe spojrzenie. Adam odwrócił wzrok z powrotem na jezdnię, bo czuł, że pod jego wpływem coś niepokojącego zaczyna dziać się w dole jego brzucha.

- Nie bardzo. – przyznał Adam Lambert z uśmiechem. Wydawało mu się, że czuł, do czego Levine zmierza. – Ale nie przeszkadza mi to podziwiać ich piękna. – zaśmiał się – I, co ważniejsze, jeździć nimi. Lub robić inne… interesujące rzeczy.

Zawiesił głos. Powietrze między nimi drżało.

- Uwielbiam je. – powiedział z pasją Levine. - Samochody – uściślił. – To, jakie niesamowite rzeczy można z nimi zrobić, okazując odrobinę chęci i wysiłku. – rozparł się wygodniej na siedzeniu. - To, jaki dźwięk wydaje silnik, gdy jest dobrze prowadzony. Jazda samochodem to niemal sensualne przeżycie.

- Ktoś kiedyś porównał jazdę samochodem do seksu. – wtrącił Adam, w dalszym ciągu patrząc uważnie na nieco niższego mężczyznę.

- I słusznie. Nie sądzisz? – spojrzał na Lamberta, który nie mógł nie zauważyć sugestywnego wzroku swojego towarzysza.

- Nie do końca. – odpowiedział spokojnym, niskim głosem Adam. Na pytające spojrzenie piosenkarza, zwilżył usta językiem, podniósł brew i odpowiedział prosto, wzruszając delikatnie ramionami. – Wolę seks.

Przez moment patrzyli na siebie, nie do końca siebie widząc, zamyśleni nad tym prostym stwierdzeniem. Wokalista Maroon 5 przeniósł wzrok z promieniście niebieskich tęczówek Adama na jego pełne usta, opalone ciało kuszące zza niedopiętej koszuli, długie, silne nogi. Poczuł falę gorąca, rozlewającą się w jego wnętrzu. Po chwili Levine zmusił się, aby odwrócić wzrok i spojrzeć na jezdnię, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jakie obrazy podsunęła mu właśnie wyobraźnia. Każda myśl bardziej gorąca, bardziej namiętna, bardziej perwersyjna od poprzedniej.

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Adam uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i znów odwrócił głowę w stronę okna.

Znów jechali w zupełnej ciszy. Niemal słychać było, jak brudne myśli przelatują Levine'owi przez głowę, choć tak bardzo tego nie chciał. To była dla niego zupełna nowość, bał się tego, że jego ciało tak chętnie podporządkowuje się nowym, nieznanym wcześniej uczuciom. Co prawda czasem taka możliwość przechodziła mu przez myśl, ale raczej w ramach głęboko skrytych fantazji, wynikających z czystej ciekawości i chęci spróbowania czegoś nowego, niż fizycznych pragnień.

W pewnym momencie czarnowłosy wskazał na zjazd z autostrady po prawej stronie. – Tędy.

Jednocześnie jego druga dłoń delikatnie dotknęła uda Levine'a, który natychmiast poczuł iskrę przeszywającą jego ciało, począwszy od miejsca w którym dłoń jego towarzysza spoczęła na jego nodze. Choć nie chciał tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, jego jeansy zrobiły się o wiele za ciasne w ich górnej części.

Mimo, że dłoń wokalisty spoczywała na jego udzie nie dłużej niż dwie sekundy, to niepokojące uczucie w dole brzucha pozostało. Adam skręcił delikatnie kierownicą w prawo, wjeżdżając w boczną drogę prowadzącą na gęsto zadrzewione odludzie tuż poza granicami miasta.

Powietrze w samochodzie było ciężkie i gorące, wibrowało od niewypowiedzianych słów i wzajemnych, sugestywnych spojrzeń. Cisza między nimi była pełna oczekiwania i gotowego w jednej sekundzie wybuchnąć seksualnego napięcia.

Adam wiedział, że Levine także poczuł iskrę przeszywającą ich ciała. Tak wyraźną i silną, że miał wrażenie, że nadal pozostała w ich ciałach, rozpalając je i ciągnąc u sobie.

Samochód wjechał między kilka drzew, zasłonięty przez krzewy od autostrady i kilku domów stojących w oddali. Adam zatrzymał auto i wyłączył silnik, zostawiając kluczyki w stacyjce, jakby jeszcze samemu nie będąc do końca przekonanym, co właściwie zrobi.

Odwrócił się do bruneta, który siedział już odwrócony i pochylony nieznacznie w jego stronę, jedna ręka na desce rozdzielczej, druga dotykająca oparcia siedzenia kierowcy. Spojrzał na niego, próbując odczytać coś z nieprzenikliwych, czekoladowobrązowych oczu Levine'a. Widział ciekawość. Widział pragnienie. Ale widział też niepewność. I wątpliwości.

- To, że tu jesteśmy, nic nie znaczy. – powiedział spokojnym, dość poważnym tonem, przerywając ciszę. Po chwili dodał - Do ciebie należy decyzja. Zastanów się. Równie dobrze możemy teraz wrócić na imprezę, pożegnać się i o wszystkim zapomnieć. – Powiedział to, co wydawało mu się, że należało powiedzieć. Jednak sam dobrze wiedział, że skoro Levine dotarł aż tutaj, nie wycofa się tak szybko. Zdążył już go całkiem nieźle poznać i był pewny, że ciekawość weźmie górę.

Jednak Levine nie odpowiedział od razu. Patrzył na niewiele młodszego mężczyznę siedzącego naprzeciw niego i jedyne co widział to wpatrujące się w niego intensywnie oczy, podkreślone czarną kredką. Jedyne co czuł to rozkoszny ból w okolicach rozporka. Jedyne co słyszał, to krew hucząca mu w uszach z podekscytowania.

Odwrócił jednak głowę i położył dłonie na kierownicy. Lamberta ogarnęło bezbrzeżne zdziwienie; był bowiem niemal pewny, że Adam nie zrezygnuje. Że nie przepuści okazji, aby zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

Adam wziął głęboki oddech i pokręcił głową, sięgając do kluczyków wiszących w stacyjce samochodu, lecz tylko po to, aby je stamtąd wyjąć i schować do kieszeni. Zrobiwszy to, pochylił się w kierunku Lamberta, który jednak nie ruszył się nawet o cal. Chciał, aby Levine ostatecznie i jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że w to wchodzi. Aby pierwszym krokiem przyznał, że są tutaj nie z przypadku, a dla jasno określonego celu.

Pomimo alkoholu buzującego we krwi, Levine miał umysł czysty, a myśli klarowne. Wódka przyjemnie go rozgrzewała, dając poczucie pewności i wstrzykując w jego żyły odrobinę odwagi i szaleństwa, dzięki którym nie wahał się zrobić kolejnego kroku w niebezpiecznym kierunku. Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i zacisnął dłoń na koszuli Adama, przyciągając go ku sobie i gwałtownie wpijając się w jego pełne, gorące wargi.

Adam nie wiedział, czego ma oczekiwać od pocałunku z mężczyzną, ale sama pieszczota przeszła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania i fantazje. Pocałunek jest zawsze pocałunkiem, jednak gwałtowność, pasja i namiętność były jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Zdecydowane i męskie. Zwierzęce. Żar, który trawił ich obu od środka. Dziki taniec złączonych w namiętnej pieszczocie ust. Podniecająca walka o dominację, w której żaden z nich nie chciał ulec. Przegrana była tak bardzo nie w ich stylu…

Adam położył dłoń na karku niższego mężczyzny i odsunął go od siebie, równie gwałtownie i zdecydowanie, jak Levine zainicjował pocałunek chwilę wcześniej. Spojrzał na niego gorącym spojrzeniem hipnotyzujących oczu w chłodnym kolorze błękitu.

- Obiecuję, że nie będziesz tego żałował.

Adam Levine odwzajemnił gorące spojrzenie, ponownie przyciągając do siebie Lamberta za przód koszuli: - Więc na co czekasz?

Adam uśmiechnął się sugestywnie w odpowiedzi i pochylił nad niższym mężczyzną. Położył dłoń na jego prawym kolanie, przesuwając ją powoli w górę wzdłuż szczupłego, silnego uda, słysząc jak oddech Levine'a przyspiesza. Przysunął się ku niemu, ich usta cal od siebie. Położył dłoń na jego karku, przybliżając jeszcze bliżej. Pochylił się i musnął gorącymi wargami kącik ust Levine'a, który zadrżał nieznacznie. W tym momencie Lambert naparł gwałtownie na Levine'a, przyciskając swoje usta do jego rozchylonych, rozpalonych warg, wsuwając w nie język, smakując jego wnętrze. Języki znów zawalczyły o dominację, wirując w dzikim tańcu. Adam nie pozostał mu dłużny; przesunął jedną dłoń na kark Lamberta, palce drugiej wplatając w jego włosy, lekko pociągając je do tyłu.

Pocałunek przybrał na sile i pasji, obezwładniające uczucie pożądania i trudnej do wytłumaczenia chemii między nimi skutecznie odgrodziło ich od jakichkolwiek bodźców zewnętrznych. Liczyła się tylko ta chwila, ten moment, wzajemne przyciąganie rozpalonych ciał.

Dłonie Adama na oślep znalazły guziki koszuli Levine'a, sprawnie rozpinając je szybko jeden po drugim. Przesunęły się po jego nagim, umięśnionym torsie, podążając w dół ku obcisłym jeansom. Jednym płynnym ruchem rozpiął i wyciągnął ze szlufek spodni czarny pasek, rzucając go na tylne siedzenie. Rozpiął guzik i rozporek czarnych spodni. Poczuł, jak w tym samym czasie dłonie Adama przesuwają się z jego włosów na tył szyi, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie.

Przerwał pocałunek, przesuwając usta na krawędź szczęki Levine'a, muskając miękkimi wargami twardy zarost. Wędrował ustami dalej w dół, jednocześnie wsuwając prawą dłoń pod cienki materiał slipek, biorąc w dłoń jego członka. Levine zadrżał i jęknął głośno. W otaczającej ich ciemności wszystkie zmysły miał wyostrzone. Czuł intensywne zapachy perfum przenikające się i tworzące niezwykłą mieszankę, która będzie się utrzymywała w samochodzie jeszcze przez kilka tygodni, przypominając o wydarzeniach dzisiejszej nocy. Krew huczała mu w głowie, alkohol buzował w żyłach, a odgłosy tańczących języków sprawiały, że jego serce biło szybciej, gorączkowo pompując krew w kierunku jego podbrzusza. Nawet najdelikatniejszy dotyk, najmniejsze muśnięcie było zwielokrotnione, palące każdy fragment jego skóry, z którym zetknęło się rozpalone ciało Adama.

Lambert rozpoczął pieszczoty członka Adama, delikatne i powolne tylko przez kilka pierwszych sekund. Już po chwili posuwiste ruchy nadgarstka przyspieszyły i przybrały na sile, tak samo jak przyspieszył oddech Levine'a. Wokalista Maroon 5 dyszał coraz ciężej i jęczał coraz głośniej, w miarę jak nasilała się intensywność pieszczot.

Adam zacisnął palce wolnej dłoni na koszuli partnera, brutalnie przyciągając go bliżej siebie, aby pieścić wargami i językiem jego szyję. W pewnym momencie musnął ją lekko zębami, a usłyszawszy głośny jęk jako znak aprobaty, kontynuował kąsanie delikatnej skóry.

Czuł zbliżający się orgazm Levine'a, więc przyspieszył pieszczoty; ruchy jego dłoni stawały się coraz mniej kontrolowane i płynne. Wokalista zacisnął dłonie na karku i barkach Lamberta, bo widocznie tracił stabilność i zatracał się w nadchodzącej rozkoszy.

Na jego opalone policzki wystąpił lekki rumieniec, a Adam nie umiał powstrzymać się od zatopienia swoich ust w jego rozpalonych wargach. Kilka sekund później Adam osiągnął spełnienie, trzymając się kurczowo partnera i jęcząc głośno prosto w jego usta. Jego gorące, wysportowane ciało przeszła fala ciepła i rozkosznych dreszczy, kiedy nasienie spłynęło po dłoni Lamberta.

Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę Adam starał się uspokoić oddech i dojść do siebie po fantastycznym, wszechogarniającym orgazmie. Czuł zawroty głowy i czuł wielką wdzięczność do piosenkarza, że mocno trzymał go, kiedy on sam był zamroczony obezwładniającą falą rozkoszy. Zwierzęca żądza znalazła swoje ujście, jednak tak samo jak ciekawość nie była jeszcze całkowicie zaspokojona. Lecz hipnotyzująco intrygujący wzrok Adama mówił mu, że jeszcze tej nocy ich wzajemnie pragnące się, rozpalone pożądaniem ciała złączą się w jedność tak, jak w jedno zlewają się krzyki kochanków w dzikim, miłosnym uniesieniu.

Bo ta noc dopiero się zaczęła.

**Part 4: The fire went wild.**

Kiedy silnik wydał z siebie drugi tego wieczoru pomruk, jedno było pewne – ta noc nie skończy się prędko. Nieprzerwana cisza budowała napięcie, które było coraz trudniejsze do zniesienia.

Adam Levine impulsywnie wcisnął sprzęgło, chwilę później dodał gazu i z impetem ruszył w dalszą drogę. Czuł niemiłosierne pulsowanie w skroniach, które zgrywało się z tempem różnorodnych myśli przelewających się przez jego głowę. Gdy wjechał do miasta, poczuł na sobie wzrok Lamberta. Ten oparł się wygodnie o fotel i przeniósł wzrok za szybę. Pragnął w tym momencie złapać drugiego za kark i przyciągnąć do swoich bioder, zaznając nieziemskiej rozkoszy. Zacisnął powieki i westchnął cicho, powtarzając w głowie, że zaraz wszystkie jego pragnienia znajdą ujście.

Czarnowłosy wokalista uderzał palcami w udo. Trwająca coraz dłużej cisza była nie tyle drażniąca, co podniecająca – zwiastowała burzę, mającą nadejść lada moment. Zacisnął zęby, czując intensywne mrowienie w dole brzucha; jego ciało domagało się spełnienia największych żądz teraz, w tym momencie. Kiedy spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, fala gorąca zalała jego ciało; Adam był zupełnie w jego typie. Pomijając szczególną urodę amerykańskiego muzyka, uwagę przyciągała jego sylwetka – męska, mocna i niezwykle seksowna.

Zza drzew wyłonił się niski, biały budynek, mogący mieć nie więcej niż trzy piętra. Neonowy szyld przedstawiał mało wyszukaną nazwę podmiejskiego hostelu. Adam gwałtownie skręcił w stronę pustego parkingu. Opony wydały z siebie głuchy szmer, gdy w jednym momencie zatrzymały się na gęstym żwirze. Westchnął cicho, wpatrując się w zgaszone okna, zastanawiając się przez które z nich wyjrzy o poranku. Lambert spojrzał w stronę towarzysza, a na jego twarzy pojawił się tajemniczy uśmiech. Bez słowa otworzył drzwi i wysiadł z auta. Chłodne, wieczorne powietrze wyostrzyło jego zmysły. Odwrócił się w stronę Levine'a, który wyciągnął z paczki ostatniego papierosa, przypalił koniec i zaciągnął się. Lambert oparł łokcie o dach forda.

- Nie będę czekał. Chodź.

Levine nie zareagował. Tępo wpatrywał się w drzwi wejściowe i przyłożył koniec Malboro do rozchylonych warg. Czarnowłosy nie rzucał słów na wiatr; bez wahania obszedł samochód, by znaleźć się tuż przed drugim mężczyzną. Przyparł go do karoserii, przyciskając biodra do jego bioder. Levine zmrużył oczy w chwili, gdy poczuł twardego członka, napierającego na wypukłość w jego spodniach. Lambert zbliżył wargi do jego ucha.

- Nie igraj sobie ze mną. Mam ochotę się z tobą pieprzyć – Wyszeptał.

Muzyk poczuł falę niesamowitego podniecenia na dźwięk tych słów. Niepewność, ciekawość oraz chciwość rozpierały jego ciało. Tuż po chwili niedopalony papieros znalazł się na mokrym od deszczu żwirze, a para zaczęła zmierzać ku hotelowym drzwiom, które otworzyły się, zapraszając ich do środka.

_Co ja robię? Co ja tutaj robię?_ Przez głowię Levine'a przelewały się podobne myśli i choć wiedział jak zgubny w skutkach może być jego czyn, nie chciał się wycofać. Decyzja zapadła, a wizja jej spełnienia była tak podniecająca, że nie brał pod uwagę opcji wycofania się.

Mężczyzn przywitała urocza recepcjonistka. Uśmiechnęła się grzecznie, czekając na życzenie nowo przybyłych klientów.

Adam Lambert oparł dłonie o drewnianą ladę – Dwójkę superior, jeśli można prosić.

Nie martwili się o to, co nieznajoma może pomyśleć – dwóch mężczyzn trafiających w środku nocy do podmiejskiego hotelu, którzy wynajmują wspólny pokój, a ich doba hotelowa minie zapewne nie dłużej niż za trzy godziny. I tak podobnych przypadków musiało być tutaj wiele; miejsce z pewnością nie było odwiedzane przez bogatych biznesmenów, a przypadkowe pary, chcące znaleźć dla siebie trochę prywatności. Levine czuł, że na ich twarzach maluje się jasny komunikat, brzmiący" trafiliśmy tutaj tylko po to, żeby uprawiać seks". Przez moment poczuł się jak zwierzę, pragnące ślepo zaspokoić swój głód i ku jego zdziwieniu podniecił go ten wniosek bazujący na podstawowych ludzkich potrzebach, w których moralność zostaje zepchnięta na dalszy plan.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, odwróciła się i zaczęła przeglądać skromną galerię kluczy. Sięgnęła po jeden z nich oznaczony numerem czternaście i ostrożnie położyła go na blacie.

- Sądzę, że panów zadowoli. W razie dodatkowych życzeń proszę o telefon – Rzekła, jednak ani jeden ani drugi nie zamierzali skarżyć się na warunki. Nie miało znaczenia jaki wystrój zastaną w pokoju; wystarczyły im cztery ściany i łóżko. Albo chociaż miękki dywan.

Szli ramię w ramię wąskim korytarzem. Ku ich uciesze droga do pokoju nie była długa. Adam, ściskając w dłoni mosiężny klucz zatrzymał się przed parą drzwi, które po chwili otworzyły się, zapraszając mężczyzn do środka. Kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg obcego miejsca, a drzwi trzasnęły, Lambert chwycił Levine'a za materiał koszuli, rzucił go na najbliższą ścianę, przywarł ze wszystkich sił do jego ciała i momentalnie wpił się w jego usta z taką zachłannością, jakby pragnął tego od dawna. Adam przyjął namiętny pocałunek, rozchylając wargi, jednak nie pozwalał drugiemu na penetrację; wypychał jego język za każdym razem, gdy silny mięsień błądził po jego podniebieniu. Levine zacisnął dłonie na masywnych ramionach Adama i zacisnął mocno palce, wyczuwając naprężone i twarde mięśnie. Każdy sygnał, dający mu jasno do zrozumienia, że znajduje się z mężczyzną, sprawiał, że podniecał się jeszcze bardziej. Świadomość, że robi coś zakazanego, niedozwolonego i tak perwersyjnego nadawała szybkiego tempa biciu jego serca.

Gdy dłoń Lamberta zaczęła wędrować po szczupłych udach Adama, ten odepchnął amerykańskiego wokalistę, przypierając go do szafy stojącej obok. Drzwi skrzypnęły groźnie, gdy czarnowłosy uderzył w nie plecami; z jego ust wydobył się głośny jęk. Nim zdążył zareagować, piosenkarz złapał go za włosy i zaczął pieścić szyję w zachłanny i namiętny sposób. Gdy zaczął wyczuwać pod językiem pulsującą tętnicę Adama, a do jego uszu dobiegały rozkoszne westchnienia, zsunął dłoń na krocze mężczyzny, by odnaleźć jego nabrzmiałego członka. Kiedy już na niego trafił, oblała go fala gorąca; nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zapragnie dotykać innego faceta. Pocierał dłonią o ciemne jeansy Adama, zaciskając raz po raz palce, wsłuchując się przy tym w przyspieszony oddech kochanka. Lubił być silniejszą, dominującą stroną, nie spodziewał się tylko jednego – jego partner również.

Lambert złapał Adama za nadgarstki i nie zważając na opór jaki stawiał mężczyzna, doprowadził go do małego łóżka. Levine zacisnął powieki, gdy upadł na miękki materac, lecz otworzył oczy w chwili, gdy Lambert dosiadł jego bioder. Wokalista Maroon 5 odruchowo przeciągnął językiem po suchych wargach, czując mocne pulsowanie w dole brzucha. Lambert uniósł brwi, zakołysał się delikatnie, a na jego twarz wstąpił kpiący, a zarazem uwodzicielski uśmiech. Każdy z nich miał w tym momencie ochotę wykrzyczeć „bierz mnie, teraz" jednak wtedy cała gra straciłaby swój agresywny, władczy charakter. Lambert drażnił się z drugim mężczyzną; postawił na stonowane, powolne lecz silne ruchy. Levine w pewnym momencie nie wytrzymał; złapał koszulę Adama i nie dbając o guziki, szarpnął ją, by odsłonić tors Lamberta. Miał świetne ciało; jego sylwetka przyciągała uwagę nie tylko kobiet, ale także wielu mężczyzn, wśród których znajdowali się heterycy – tacy jak Levine. Dłonie bruneta spoczęły na ramionach piosenkarza, po czym zsunęły się po nagiej, ciepłej klatce piersiowej, dotarły do brzucha, zatrzymały się chwilę w okolicach bioder, by ostatecznie znaleźć się na rozporku. Nie potrafił zdefiniować swych emocji – nigdy wcześniej nie dotykał innego mężczyzny z pożądaniem, a teraz znalazł się tutaj, będąc całkowicie świadomym tego faktu. Za nic w świecie nie wycofałby się z tego układu, przynoszącego obu stronom tylko jedną korzyść – zaspokojenie, zarówno żądzy jak i ciekawości.

Powietrze unoszące się nad ich głowami było coraz gorętsze; zapach dwóch rodzajów męskich perfum wymieszał się z wonią wódki, która nadal krążyła w ich gorącej krwi. Adam Levine co kilka chwil obrzucał Lamberta uwodzicielskim, pełnym nienasycenia spojrzeniem, które było jasnym sygnałem, że ta noc nie skończy się prędko.

Adam pochylił się, łapiąc bruneta za włosy, lecz gdy chciał wpić się w jego usta, Levine zrobił unik. Pchnął mężczyznę na plecy i dosiadł jego bioder – identycznie jak jego partner zrobił to kilka chwil wcześniej. W mgnieniu oka pozbył się koszuli, rzucając ją na podłogę. Lambert poczuł silny, elektryzujący dreszcz, który swą drogę zakończył w dole brzucha. Widok umięśnionego, szczupłego ciała wokalisty Maroon 5 przyspieszył tempo i tak nieregularnego oddechu. Zaczął zachłannie wodzić dłońmi po jego ciele, zaciskając dłonie na ramionach pokrytych tatuażami. Levine zacisnął wargi, cofnął się i ściągnął z bioder Adama dopasowane, ciemne jeansy. Przesunął drżącymi dłońmi po jego udach, zatrzymując wzrok na mocnej wypukłości pod cienkim materiałem bielizny. Serce w jego piersi biło jak oszalałe, jednak bez zastanowienia wsunął palce pod czarną bawełnę i zsunął ją zdecydowanym ruchem. Jego zadanie kończyło się w tym momencie; Lambert pchnął mężczyznę na plecy i pozbawił go obcisłych spodni. Nie tracąc czasu chwycił jego uda i rozchylił mocno, pochylając się nad brzuchem i całując wzdłuż linii wiodącej aż do krawędzi ostatniej przeszkody. Jego wargi błądziły między sutkami a pępkiem, pod palcami czuł napięte mięśnie kochanka, językiem wyczuwał słony smak wilgotnej od potu skóry Adama. Jego język powędrował w okolice podbrzusza.

- Przejdź do rzeczy – Wydyszał Levine, łapiąc towarzysza za włosy. Krótkie spojrzenie, jakie wymienili było wieloznaczne _Gorąco? Niecierpliwisz się. Zaspokoję twoje żądze. Chcesz się droczyć czy poczuć mnie w środku?_ Lambert pozbawił Adama bielizny, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uwodzicielski uśmiech. Pochylił się nad biodrami mężczyzny i przeciągnął językiem wzdłuż jego nabrzmiałej męskości. Levine zmrużył oczy i zacisnął palce na materiale jasnej pościeli, czując palący oddech w okolicach swojego krocza. Po chwili poczuł, jak ciepłe i wilgotne wargi zaciskają się na jego członku. Ciało Adama wygięło się w łuk, a z ust wydobył się stłumiony jęk. Po chwili poczuł, że mężczyzna zanurza jego męskość najgłębiej jak to możliwe; silna fala podniecenia przeszyła jego ciało. Uchylił powieki; ten widok był niesamowity. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział między swoimi udami innego mężczyzny, a nawet jeśli w jego głowie kiedykolwiek pojawiła się ta fantazja, nie widział w niej nikogo równie przystojnego i seksownego.

Język Adama, jego palce i wargi sprawiały, że mięśnie Levine'a kurczyły się spazmatycznie, a on sam wydawał z siebie rozkoszne odgłosy, zbliżające go do ekstazy. Choć seks nie był mu obcy, nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał tak silnej przyjemności. Nie powinien się dziwić; nikt nie zna ciała mężczyzny lepiej niż drugi mężczyzna – a tym bardziej doświadczony i pewny siebie trzydziestolatek.

W pokoju panowała cisza przerywana głośnymi westchnieniami, tłumionymi jękami. Powietrze przesiąknięte atmosferą podniecenia ciążyło nad nimi coraz mocniej. Lambert przewrócił kochanka na brzuch i chwycił jego biodra. Jego język odważnie błądził w okolicach pośladków Levine'a, doprowadzając go do istnej gorączki. Adam wbijał palce w materac łóżka i oparł głowę o poduszkę, zaciskając nabrzmiałe wargi. Odruchowo odwrócił się, pchnął Lamberta na plecy i bez zawahania ściągnął z niego bieliznę. Nie trzeba było żadnych próśb czy rozkazów – Levine zaczął pieścić członka Adama z taką zachłannością, że czarnowłosy zatrzymał oddech i podparł się na łokciach. Wplótł palce w kruczoczarne włosy kochanka i pociągał je co kilka chwil, zwalniając tym tempo pieszczot. Zauważył, że Levine'owi podoba się ten gest; nie miał wątpliwości. Ich seks będzie namiętny, mocny i zwierzęcy. W męskim stylu.

Co kilka chwil łapali kontakt wzrokowy, który podkręcał temperaturę całej sytuacji. Szybkie spojrzenia, widok podnieconych twarzy i nagich, pociągających ciał był tym, co doprowadzało ich do białej gorączki. Lambert czuł, że nie wytrzyma dłużej. Odciągnął Levine'a od swojego twardego członka i pchnął mężczyznę na środek łóżka, kładąc się na nim. Adam poczuł słodki ciężar na swoim ciele.

- To ja będę pieprzył ciebie – Rzekł stłumionym głosem, patrząc w oczy Adama.

- Doprawdy? – Ironiczny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Lamberta. Dostrzegł w tym momencie poirytowanie na twarzy kochanka – Zapewnię ci najlepszy orgazm w życiu, jeśli nie będę słyszał słowa sprzeciwu – Rzekł, rozchylając uda piosenkarza.

- Zapomn… - Słowo, które zaczął wypowiadać zostało przerwane przez głośny jęk, jaki wyrwał się z jego gardła. Poczuł jak palce Adama powoli zanurzają się w jego ciele i rozpierają je od środka. Lambert obserwował reakcje czarnowłosego, napawając się tym widokiem. Gdy usłyszał, że pomruki zmieniają swój ton i charakter, a ból zostaje wyparty przez przyjemność, zanurzył trzeci palec, który spowodował, że ciało wokalisty wygięło się w łuk. Pragnął jak najszybciej zaaranżować wstęp; w tej chwili wszystkie pragnienia były na wyciągnięcie ręki. Adam przyspieszył frykcyjne ruchy, zatracając się w całej gamie odgłosów, wydawanych przez czarnowłosego. Wiedział jak najlepiej skusić drugiego mężczyznę, a co więcej – wiedział, jak sprawić, by ten pławił się w odmętach ekstazy. Po chwili wysunął z niego palce, aby rozpocząć to, na co z rozkoszną niecierpliwością czekał od kiedy wsiedli do samochodu pozostawionym na parkingu przed klubem.

Adam położył się na rozgrzanym ciele partnera i powoli zaczął zanurzać członka we wnętrzu starszego z obojga. Levine zacisnął powieki, a obce uczucie spowodowało skurcz wszystkich mięśni. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się wysoko, a gorąca skóra błyszczała od ciepłego potu. Lambert westchnął cicho, nie przestając patrzeć w piwne oczy piosenkarza, uchylane co kilka sekund. Malowały się w nich ból, żądza, wściekłość, rozkosz. Wiele emocji i odczuć przeplatało się ze sobą i zderzało, całkowicie odbierając mu mowę. Gdyby miał teraz powiedzieć cokolwiek, byłyby to same sprzeczności; pozwolił jednak Adamowi na działanie i nie wzbraniał się przed tym, czego tak bardzo pragnął zaznać tego wieczoru.

Biodra młodszego mężczyzny wykonywały płynne, stonowane ruchy, gorące oddechy uzupełniały się wzajemnie, a ciche jęki wypełniły skromy, hotelowy pokój. Levine czuł każdy fragment ciała Adama, które było rozgrzane, wilgotne i podniecone. Gdy Lambert złapał mężczyznę za ramiona i zaczął kochać go mocniej niż dotąd, ciało czarnowłosego wygięło się w łuk i zadrżało gwałtownie. Zbierając w sobie całą siłę pchnął Lamberta na drugi brzeg łóżka i przewrócił go na brzuch. Jego ciało domagało się spełnienia silnej potrzeby. Złapał Adama za biodra i uniósł je wyżej tak, by znaleźli się w wygodnej pozycji. Nakierował członka na właściwe miejsce i z dużym oporem zaczął zagłębiać go we wnętrze Adama. Lambert zacisnął wargi, wbił palce w miękką poduszkę i ze wszystkich sił pragnął krzyknąć; powstrzymał się jednak w chwili, gdy Levine bez zbędnej czułości zaczął uderzać biodrami o jego pośladki. Charakterystyczny odgłos oraz uczucie silnych dłoni na swoich bokach wprawiły go w silne podniecenie. Nie mogąc znieść silnej rozkoszy, która nastąpiła już po kilku pierwszych pchnięciach, zaczął wzdychać i mrużyć oczy. Choć przywykł do władczej roli, lubił być zdominowany; czuł, że twardy członek drugiego mężczyzny rozpiera go i sprawia nieziemską przyjemność. Podparł się dłońmi i wyprężył, przyjmując każdy gest kierowany w jego stronę. Levine złapał go za kark i ponownie przycisnął jego głowę do poduszki, a w odpowiedzi usłyszał jęk niezadowolenia. Nie widzieli swoich twarzy, co wpływało jeszcze silniej na wystarczająco pobudzoną wyobraźnię. Levine przymknął oczy i odchylił głowę, nie tracąc tempa. Zagłębiał się we wnętrzu mężczyzny do samego końca, czerpiąc z tego wiele satysfakcji. Elektryzujące dreszcze przemierzały drogę przez jego plecy i brzuch, a z każdą kolejną sekundą czuł, że jest coraz bliżej wszechogarniającej ekstazy.

Niepotrzebna była muzyka, atmosfera, rozmowa; jedyne czego pragnęli to posiąść wzajemnie swoje ciała. Wykorzystać je i zadowolić. Wznieść się na wyżyny rozkoszy, by osiąść na nich tej nocy.

Levine pochylił się nad plecami Adama i przeciągnął po nich paznokciami, zostawiając różowe, delikatne ślady. Oparł dłonie o jego łopatki i złapał zębami skórę karku, prowokując do zamiany ról. Czuł zapach jego miękkich włosów, przesunął głowę na jedną stronę, by ująć wargami płatek jego ucha. Nim zdołał powiedzieć cokolwiek, leżał już na plecach, przybity do materaca ciałem Adama. Zacisnął wargi i pozwolił rozchylić swoje uda, po czym oplótł nogami biodra Adama. Lambert bez uprzedzenia wtargnął siłą w ciało Levine'a, z gardła którego wyrwał się zduszony okrzyk. Zero romantyzmu, minimalna dawka dbania o niezadawanie bólu i pełnia namiętności, w otchłań której wpadli tego wieczoru. Pojedyncze krople potu spływały z czarnych kosmyków Lamberta, jego oddech był palący, mięśnie napięte i twarde. Wilgotne, gorące ciała ocierały się o siebie, westchnienia kierowane były wzajemnie do wrażliwych na wszelkie bodźce uszu. Levine złapał Lamberta za włosy i przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie, wpijając się w jego usta. Czarnowłosy zacisnął powieki i nie kryjąc podniecenia, które miało zaraz eksplodować, zaczął cicho pojękiwać między rozchylone wargi Lamberta. Adam czuł, że jego partner zaraz nie wytrzyma; wyszedł z niego i usiadł na biodrach piosenkarza, który otworzył oczy, wracając na moment do rzeczywistości. Lambert przygryzł dolną wargę i mrużąc oczy nabił się na pulsującego członka wokalisty. Ciało Levine'a wygięło się w łuk, a gorące powietrze wypełniło jego płuca. Biodra Lamberta wykonywały ruchy w górę i w dół, co kilka chwil krążyły, zataczając pełne koła. Z tej perspektywy idealnie obserwował wyraz twarzy Levine'a, jego mimikę świadczącą o zbliżającym się orgazmie. W pewnej chwili Adam zacisnął palce na wilgotnej kołdrze, zamknął oczy i wstrząsnęła nim fala nieziemskiej rozkoszy. Jego nieregularne, głębokie westchnienia przerodziły się w długi, donośny krzyk. Jęczał, podczas gdy jego ciało wiło się spazmatycznie. Za zaciśniętymi powiekami malowały się przeróżne obrazy sprzed kilku chwil. Lambert nie przestawał, widok szczytu do którego doprowadził partnera podniecił go tak mocno, że zaczął pieścić swojego nabrzmiałego członka. Levine momentalnie uchylił powieki i chwycił męskość Adama w swoją dłoń. Pieścił go najlepiej jak potrafił; Lambert wydał z siebie serię rozkosznych pomruków i westchnień, aż do chwili, gdy silne dreszcze wstrząsnęły jego ciałem. Odchylił się do tyłu, nie mogąc zapanować nad skurczami ogarniającymi jego mięśnie. Wpatrywał się w sufit przez zmrużone powieki, a w jego głowie panował istny, barwy chaos. Stracił nad sobą kontrolę – wbił paznokcie w tors Levine'a, który zacisnął z bólu wilgotne wargi. Po kilkunastu sekundach jego oddech zaczął wracać do normy, a powieki uniosły się leniwie. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie wzajemnie, a gest ten zawierał w sobie wiele słów, których nie chcieli wypowiedzieć. Lambert opadł na poduszkę obok i przymknął oczy, by wrócić myślami do wydarzeń rozpoczętych ponad godzinę temu. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i spojrzał w stronę Levine'a, który z rozmarzeniem wpatrywał się w biały sufit.

...

Nim wybiła godzina trzecia nad ranem, mężczyźni wysiedli z czarnego auta i podążyli wspólnie w stronę budynku, gdzie odbywało się after-party. Bez słowa weszli do pomieszczenia, gdzie nadal było gwarno i tłoczno. Rozeszli się w dwóch kierunkach, nie zwracając na siebie wzajemnie uwagi. Adam Levine usiadł przy barze, zamawiając mocnego drinka. Wziął głęboki oddech i zacisnął powieki, wracając myślami do wydarzeń sprzed godzin. Kiedy otworzył oczy dostrzegł Lamberta, który znalazł się na parkiecie i tańczył w towarzystwie znajomych. W pewnej chwili nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy; na twarzy Lamberta pojawił się znaczący uśmiech. Wymowne, ucięte spojrzenie było ich pożegnaniem. Levine dopił Jack Rose, odstawił na blat pustą szklankę i niepostrzeżenie udał się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Brak słów był w tym momencie najbardziej trafnym komentarzem, jakim mogliby podpisać wydarzenia tej nocy.


End file.
